Tresaure not to be gamble with
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck Bass the great treasure hunter in Egypt. Will he meet his futur or past?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I don´t own Gossip Girl or The Mummy

* * *

Treasure not to be gamble with**

**Chapter 1 **

**Gold, gold and more gold**

Chuck Bass was a treasure hunter and a scoundrel. His motto was "I don't gamble with money, I gamble with my life"

I had got myself to Egypt, this time something about at great treasure in the Valley of kings.

I was excited over the prospect of finding gold. Nathaniel was not as enthuse tic as I am.

"I can believe you got me to sandy Egypt of all plaices" Nate sounds sour. He kicks the sand in front of him.

"Hey, calm down" Chuck tries to talk sense to Nate.

"This is going to be an adventure" Nate rolls his eyes.

Why can he understand the thrilling idea of finding gold?

I myself had always like gold and adventures, but Nate was like dull.

He promised to stay if we fund a decent Hotel.

I found a hotel after our standard. Nate toke a bath. I look at the treasure map, this piece of paper was going to lead us to the gold.

Nate told me I was a dreamer.

That night I look at the dark sky. It looks peaceful. I look over at a window in there I sew her, the woman the hunted my dreams. I have dreamt of her as long as I can remember.

When I was a kid she used to talk to me.

When I had my first wet dream, she was the one give me it.

She kissed me in them. She never said my name. I was close to her.

She had long brown hair like chocolate and curly. Her skin was moon white.

She stood and looked at her refection in the mirror.

Suddenly the woman looks away for the mirror. A young man comes in. They talk and he walks out.

I am still transfixed on her. She still has not seen me.

"Yah man do you not want a bath?" Nate takes me out of my little dream world.

"Yah" I look at Nate. When I turn to see the woman she is gone.

What the hell? She was there?

I toke at long bath. I could take the woman out of my head.

Chuck Bass doesn't fall for women the easily, but this woman is a mystery for me.

Who is she?

Nate had gone to bed. I lie awake and think of her.

The next day in Cairo Nate and I were walking. We need camels to get us out to the valley of kings.

We fund a very good seller. He sold us the camels.

In the market square I see her. She is walking with the dark haired man.

I have never told anybody about her.

She had the most mesmerizing eyes.

The first memory I have of her is her in a white old dress. She had bracelet in gold and a crown on top of her head.

The dark haired man helps her buy camels.

Nate kept saying that this was pointless. Nate has money I do to but like to find more.

"I hope we find gold so we can get home" Nate looks at me.

No wonder he wants to go home. Nate is marrying my step-sister Serena.

I had never met a woman worth marrying. The very idea of married scares me.

My own parents were happy until my mother died.

No I am not a hopeless romantic.

* * *

**I got inspired by The Mummy films **


	2. Chapter 2

**More funny stuff.

* * *

**

Treasure not to be gamble with

**Chapter 2**

**Are you my past?**

The cold night sky woke her.

She walked over to the balcony and looked out. Looking out on the beautiful city was one of the things she liked. Things had change a lot, now they had cars.

She remembered the first night she was awakened. The person that had awakened her was Dan. He had found her tomb and opened her sarcophagus. He found the elixir and dropped it on her.

She woke with the help of the sun and elixir.

Now she was back in her home land.

She had to get the formula before some else did.

The elixir was the key to immortality; the immortality was worth a lot.

She herself had given everything up for it. The first love had been taken from her. Her first child, he was the most beautiful little boy ever.

"Cleo" Dan call.

"No don't call me that Dan, that name belongs in the pass" She looks sad.

"Sorry Blair" Dan look apologetic her.

"I am no longer Cleopatra Queen of Egypt" Blair sighs. She doesn't want to go back to her old life.

Blair lost all. Her pass was doomed. She lost her son, husband and the love of her life.

Dan never brings these things up. He did not like to see Blair sad. Blair walks back to the bedroom.

"Dan we need to get the formula back, so no one can use it" Dan looked at her with understanding eyes.

"Dan don't you want to be immortal?" Blair knew most people would do anything for that gift.

"No Blair I can imagine living forever" He looks honest. That was one thing Blair liked about Dan, his honesty.

The next day they rod of to the Valley of the Kings, Blair was excited to see the plaice again.

Blair´s hair was blowing in the wind.

She likes the desert its warm and dangerous nature.

She was born here. Dan looks sweaty and tired.

"I can believe we are here again?" Dan remembered how he found Blair.

She had scared him out of his mind.

Now Blair was his best friend and he could not think about not be friends with her.

"Come on Dan" Blair laughs at him. Dan smiles back at her.

They get to the Valley. Blair runs to find her old tomb. Dan stays to keep watch over the camels.

Blair runs down a dark corridor to a big hall. Her torch lightens op the hall.

But there is someone else in her tomb. Two men, the men are looking for something.

Blair hopes that they don't find her formula. The very power over life would be dangerous in the wrong hands.

One man with dark hair talks "Hi Nate I think I found something"

"Goss not and other mummy" Nate looks tired. He hated to be drag of to see old rubbish.

"No Nathaniel this is much more than a dead guy"

"God I hate you right now, Chuck" Nate says.

Chuck laughs and rummages on. Nate looks disapproving.

"I don't get it, what is soo fascinating about old rubbish?"Nate brush dusts of his clothe.

Blair looks at the handsome Chuck. She can feel her heart beading faster. He looks so familiar to her. His voice is deep and masculine.

Oh can it be that he is Marcuse my old love? No Marcuse died in my arms.

Blair needed to get out of here, but how?

Blair tried to move to the exit.

When she ran up the stair Chuck saw her.

"Hey wait, what are you doing down here?" Blair turns to face him.

God had she been stupid.

Chuck is shocked over the sight. The woman of his dream was standing in front of him.

Blair bit her lips. She was trying hard not to run again. Could she say anything to him?

"I.. am sorry. I did not know that there was somebody down here" Blair turned.

Chuck did want to let her go.

"What is your name?" Chuck looks at the lovely brunette.

She hesitate a minute "I am Blair Waldorf"

So now Chuck knew his angels name.


	3. Chapter 3

**Treasure not to be gamble with**

**Chapter 3**

**what now? **

She had bewitched me. She was so enchanting in real life. Her eyes were sparkling like stars.

Blair looks at me. She was still a little shaky. Was she scared of me? No she could be? I wonder does she have the same dreams as I.

Nate looks at her to.

"What are you doing out here? " Chuck still holds eye contact with her.

"I came out here to help a friend dig out the old tomes" Blair lies.

God she really hates to lie. Lying had become something necessary, to hold on to her secret. She had taken Blair Waldorf as a name.

Chuck got an idea, if Blair was down here because of archaeology reasons. He could get to spend more time with her.

"What do you say to stay with me and Nate?"

"Oh no I Can let Dan be alone" Blair says.

Dan must be Blair´s friend. Chuck feels a swoop of jealousy rush over him. Blair sense Chuck's sudden change. Could he like me? No he doesn't know me. Blair feels sad.

"I could ask Dan, if he would mind stay with you?" Blair runs up to Dan.

Dan looks worried.

"God Blair you are back" Dan hugs her.

"Dan we are in trouble some people are rummaging in my grave" Blair look distress.

Dan looks worry to.

"What are we going to do?"Dan asks.

"Stop them of course" Blair looks more frantic.

Right at that moment Chuck and Nate comes up.

Chuck is holding the scroll with the formula inside.

Too late now, Blair and Dan had to find away to get the formula back.

How would they do that?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those who have reviewed my story! Hop you like.

* * *

**

Treasure not to be gamble with

**Chapter 4**

**Seducing a lover **

"What shall I do" Blair wails. She was panicking over Chuck´s discovery.

"You could seduce Chuck and get the Scroll back" Dan suggested

"What the hell are you thinking" Blair roar.

This was a bad predicament for them and especially Blair.

"I have to get it back" Blair thought out loud. She had seduced Caesar and her Marcus. She was Cleo for heaven sake!

Seducing Chuck should not be a problem. Dan´s idea is not so bad.

"You are brilliant, Dan" Blair smiles at Dan.

Meanwhile Chuck and Nate were looking at the scroll.

"What does this mean?" Nate shook his head in disbelieve.

Chuck was fascinated over this discovery.

The scroll looks like at old recipe but on what? This was old hieroglyphs. Chuck could not read the old hieroglyphs.

"This is old stuff Nate" Chuck look over at Nate in a- you- just- don't -get- it look.

Back at Blair and Dan´s. Blair was walking back and forward.

"Should I belly dance for him?" Blair thought out loud.

Dan looks shock over Blair's idea.

"You have to get Nate away" Blair smiles at Dan.

"I Think I could do that" Dan nods.

"Get him drunk" Dan suggested.

"Yah that is even better drunk and lustful" Blair laughs.

The night sky was over head. Blair looks op. Oh Isis give me strength to seduce Chuck, Blair begs.

Dan ran in to Nate and Chuck. They were both sitting and looking at the scroll; it looked like they had not found out anything.

"Hey, we need water, could you guys help us out?" Dan looks at them hopefully.

Nate looks up "You can have a little of our water"

"Thanks for the offer but Blair wants something special" Dan says.

Chuck looks up when Dan mentions Blair´s name.

Chuck looks at Dan "I need to stay here and keep watch"

"OH right I will go" Nate packs his things.

When Dan and Nate are gone, Blair comes to Chuck´s tent.

Chuck reads the scroll for himself.

"Hi Chuck" Chuck looks up at her. God, she is stunning to look at, with her hair wavering over her shoulders. Her clothes were blood red and red lips to match the dress. Chuck could see her bally. Blair is wearing a bally dance dress, which leaves Chuck to fantasize about her lying down beside him.

She smiles at him.

"So we are all alone" Chuck says, his voice was so dark en husky.

God his was so handsome even his voice. No, she was the seducer not him.

"Are you hungry?" Blair asks kindly. Chuck nods.

Blair walks over to at table with food on.

She comes back with a glass of wine and some fruit.

Blair sits herself by chuck side. Blair looks down at the scroll.

The text is simple if you could understand old hieroglyph.

"Have you ever seen bally dancing?" Blair asks casually.

Chuck had seen dancing but not the kind of dance. Chuck had seen a lot of dirty stuff.

"I could show you if you like" Blair says, her voice is husky and deeply seductive.

Chuck´s head should have worn him, but the wine he had taken had clouded his mind.

Blair starts to dance for him. She moves to invisible music, the way she moves her hips are so sexy.

Blair sits herself on Chucks lap. She still moves. She wraps her legs around him. Chuck is too enchanted by her. She had a hold on him. Blair´s lips longed for her to kiss him. God what had she gotten herself in to. She keeps her eyes locked on him. Chuck thought she was gorgeous and sexy.

Blair kept op her dance. Chuck moves his lips near her lips and kisses her.

God no, it feel amazing. Chuck kisses was powerful and raw.

Blair buried her hands in his hair, her nails digs in his scalp. She kisses him back as roughly and moans.

They drew away to catch they breaths.

"Oh Blair you are a hell for a kisser" Chuck smirks.

"You are not too shabby either on that department"

Blair smiles at him.

Blair dress is showing her legs of to his hungry eyes.

He lifts Blair up on the table. There his starts to lift her dress more off. Blair kisses him more aggressive and stats to unbutton his shirt.

Chuck dragged Blair´s dress up. The kissed more wildly.

Chuck groan when Blair kissed his neck. Blair spread her legs so Chuck could stand more close to her. They were chest to chest it was warm and hot.

Blair was biting her lips. Chuck caresses Blair´s cheeks.

His hand was in her chocolate brown hair.

They passion was still, the same after all those years Blair thought.

Chuck lifts her chin up so he could kiss her again.

"Are you sure?" Chuck looks at her with passion filled eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like. I had fun writing this chapter.

* * *

**

Treasure not to be gamble with

**Chapter 5**

**Love? **

Blair did not expect Chuck to ask her if she wanted him. Blair strokes his hair en a trembling way.

Chuck could sense Blair´s trembling. Blair had not slept with a man in such a long time.

Chuck awoke strong feelings of lust and something she could put her finger on. Chuck halts her tight to him.

"Blair you don't have to do it, if you don't want to" Blair looks him in the eyes. God those eyes she was so bewitch by them.

"I do want to but I… am…. Nervous" Blair blurs out. She had to put herself to getter. The Scroll was life and death. She kisses Chuck. Chuck toke that as a yes.

"Oh you are soo beautiful to me, you know the right?"

Chuck looked down at her breasts. So moon white they were with cherry red nipples.

Chuck bowed down to kiss them. Blair throws her head back in ecstasy and moan over Chuck´s actions.

God her breasts were warm en soft. Blair moves her hands roughly in his hair. This man knew what he was doing.

"Ohhh Chuck don't stop" Blair moans at him and looks down at him.

Chuck looks up at her, he is met by her lustfully gaze.

She looks like his dreams, the night he first had his wet dream.

Blair had rode him hard and looked so sexy and gorgeous.

Blair starts to unbutton his pans. Chuck moves his lips for on nipple to the other.

Blair moans again just a little loud.

"Are youuu trying to kill mee" Blair moans.

Chuck chuckles over her.

"Is it working?" Chuck smirks in to her breast. His voice was soo husky. Blair gets wet by his voice.

"Say something" Blair begs. So she likes to dirty talk.

"Tell me what you want and I will give it to you" He makes his voice in to the seduce tone.

No, she had to take control. He could not win this.

"I want you to suck me hard, and I want you to go down on me"

Chuck gets hard by the thought of him between her tights.

Chuck sucks hard on Blair's nipple. Blair garbs his hair violently, her moans her so purring in his ears.

Chuck let go of her nipple and move down her tights and starts to kiss them.

This man is dangerous. Marcus was all way this seductive. He knew withes buttons to press.

Chuck drags her panties off her with his teeth. Chuck had a lot of women but no one like Blair.

She had been on his mind most of the time when he was with other lady´s.

Blair sex is hot and wet. Blair had known idea that Chuck has the best tongue skill.

Chuck stats to kiss her sex. She is dripping wet for him. She tasted soo sweet.

Chuck eats her out with skill. Blair´s moans get more vocative. She is screaming.

"You like this kitty don't you? You have the sweet cunt ever" Chuck is using his bedroom voice on her.

"Aghhhh Chuck you have such a dirty mouth" Blair says with a smirk.

Chuck flicks his tongue in an upward touch. Blair cries out passion and orgasm.

Chuck licks her clean and moves up to kiss her. She can taste herself on his lips. The taste was strangely good.

"You like you own juice?" Chuck smirks at her. Blair blushes.

"Yes" Blair admits.

Blair wants to taste him as well. She when down on him. She frees his cock and start to kiss it with tongue like strokes.

She takes him deep in to her mouth. Chuck moves his hands in her hair. He caresses her hair.

She moans the moans vibrate makes Chuck groans at Blair´s sucking. She had talented mouth Chuck thought. Blair put on more pressure on her sucks.

The makes Chuck groan so loud. Blair plays with his balls. That makes Chuck orgasm.

"Chuck "Blair says.

Blair got dragged up to Chuck´s hungry lips. He wants her now.

He laid Blair on the table but Blair had other plans. She wants to be on top.

She moves him down on the table. She lifts her hips so his cock is free. She moves down on him.

Chuck groan and Blair moans.

They kiss wet and sloppy. Blair moves with passion on him.

Chuck can take his eyes of her figure. That way her breast moves up and down. The movements were hard. She really rod him hard and fast, Chuck did want to come so fast.

He kissed Blair more and caresses her breasts. She throws her head back in pleasure and moans loud.

Chuck moves his hand down to her clit and touches it. Blair moans she moves hard and Chuck flicks his hands more on her clit making her orgasm. Chuck feels her clamming down on him and groans.

They catch their breaths. They are both sweaty and tried out.

Chuck was most. He kisses her and falls asleep.

Blair moves away for Chuck and takes the scroll.

She take a piece of paper and burns the corners off to make it look old.

Chuck sleeps so heavily and doesn't notice that Blair sneaks out.

Dan is back with Nate. Nate goes to Chuck.

Blair and Dan rode off.

"I got it Dan" Blair smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi you guy. Here is a chapter more

* * *

**

Treasure not to be gamble with

**Chapter 6**

**I found you**

Nate found a very naked Chuck lying on the table.

"Hey, looks like you and Blair had fun" Nate says.

That awakes Chuck.

"Blair?" He looks around and finds a laughing Nate. Blair is gone. Chuck looks down at himself, His is but naked. The vixen left him.

"Are Dan back?" Chuck asks Nate.

"Yah we came back minutes ago" Chuck dress himself. He walks out of the tent with Nate. Dan and Blair´s tent is still there. They walk in, they are met by emptiness. All Dan and Blair´s things are gone.

"What the hell, they left?" Chuck looks shocked.

Nate looks over the tent "Yah they must have"

Chuck walks back to their tent. He looks at the Scroll. The scroll is at burned piece of paper.

"IT IS GONE NATE" Chuck roars.

"What is gone?" Nate runs in to him in tent.

"The recipe, Blair must have taken it" Chuck feels betrayed by Blair. She seduces him and stole the scroll.

"Dam her" Chuck says.

Nate looks worry at his friend.

"Maybe is for the best?" Nate says.

"No, Nate the scroll was valuable and Blair knew it" Chuck should had know that Blair was playing him, a least it was good sex, no doubt about it.

"I will get it back from Blair"

Nate does not want to discuss with Chuck, he had always been a stubborn ass.

"Yes you will get it back. You are Chuck Bass for heaven sake" Nate cheers him up.

* * *

Blair and Dan had got well back to Cairo. They would leave for America tomorrow. Blair was looking forward to go home.

Chuck and Nate got well back home to America. Chuck could not get Blair out of his head. The one night meeting had enchanted him. It was like she knew him. Maybe they knew another? How could they?

His dreams were always so vivid and real. They always toke plaice way back in time.

Blair in his dreams wears old Egypt clothes and had a crown on top of her head.

The night at the Parry Loans party, Chuck saw Dan.

If Dan is here can Blair be here to? Chuck looked in the crowd for her; there he saw a dark man standing with Blair. Blair that her hair up in a messy bund. She wears a black dress. The man Blair was standing with looked a lot like Dan. Dan`s father Chuck presumed.

Blair sew Chuck, she had to get out of there fast. Excused herself and ran to the exit. Chuck sew her leave en followed her.

"Blair wait" Blair did stop. She could not risk being caught. She ran to the bathroom. Chuck ran with her.

The bathroom was big and old fashion. Blair tried to run in to a stall but Chuck stops her with his arm. Blair bumps in to his chest. Chuck halts her tight to him. Blair struggles against his chest.

"Chuck stop" Blair says. Chuck could not let her go. He needed to know if she was his dream woman.

"Who are you really and why did you steal the scroll?" Chuck sounds angry.

Blair did not like his tone in voice. She had hidden the scroll.

"I cannot tell you" Blair says weekly. If Chuck was not Marcus she could not tell him. Chuck lifts Blair over to the wall. He pins her up against the wall. Blair is forest to look him in the eyes. God those eyes with their brown loveliness, that enchanted her. Chuck look down at Blair. Blair´s beautiful face with its doe like eyes and red lips. He long to kiss her cherry red lips. Blair felt warm in Chuck´s embrace.

"We had sex for cry out loud" Chuck voice rose at the end. Blair can stand to see him so angry at her.

"Was I good enough for you?" Chuck looks desperately at her. God, why does he have to make this so complicated.

"No Chuck you were great" Blair looks at him with honesty. He was a passionate lover and raw like her. He was all she could ask for. She could not have him. She live forever and he was mortal. Her feelings for him were wrong.

"You have to let go of me Chuck" Blair tries to get out of Chuck´s hold.

Chuck would not let her go so he kissed her. Blair was stun over his movement.

Blair felt his warm lips on hers. His soft lips spread her lips as he tongue kissed her. Blair moans in to the kiss.

Chuck feels glad that she responds to his kiss.

I have to snap out of this Blair´s brain tries to tell her. She moves her lips away for Chuck.

"No you cannot sleep with me. You have to forget about me" Blair says trying to sound cold.

"Blair I fucking dream about you for hell´s sake" Chuck shout at her. God this woman she has me under her spell.

Blair is stun over Chuck´s confession. My God why does he keep on tormenting me Blair thought?

"Chuck this has to end" Blair tries to talk sense to him.

Chuck looks stun at her. No she had slept with him, had she not felt the passion? He had never felt like that with other women.

"Give me a chance to know you? Just one day that is all I ask for" Chuck looks begging at her.

"All right one day with you" Blair smiles at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. Thank soo much to my Beta Guardian Izz. You have been such an help. Thank you. ****

* * *

**

Treasure not to be gamble with

**Chapter 7**

**What a Date**

Blair remembers back to that time Daniel found her. How he convinced his father Rufus to keep her. Rufus Humphrey was an Egyptian specialist. He wanted to know everything about old Egypt. The Humphrey family staid a year in Egypt and let Blair stay with them.

Blair was rummaging through her closet for something to wear. When they arrived in New York her new friend was kind enough to play the host and let the 'Queen of Egypt' be a guest in his home. It was a funny looking place, with dark red brick walls and no formal entrance. But what astonished her was that there was a strange looking door in the middle of a room. Dan eventually explained to her that the building used to be a garage. She of course had no idea what a "garage was, so after finally learning the basics of how to use a computer Blair spent the entire afternoon looking up and memorizing words from an online dictionary.

Eventually she would have to find a new residence, a hotel perhaps. Daniel explained that with her fortune she would be able to afford any kind of house or apartment, as long as she kept a low profile. After all she would live forever and had pure ancient gold in her possession.

Blair was surprised and unused by such selfless aid, and as a way to express her gratitude promised to visit the local library and tell him all about ancient Egypt and Rome. How it really was…

She was not used to wear formfitting lingerie, but understood that she could not go outside in a toga, unless she wanted to be locked up in a mental facility. Thankfully, Daniel had a younger sister, and despite her only being sixteen her clothes fitted Blair. Jenny was lying on her bed, staring at Blair with admiration written all over her face. She was well aware of Blair's situation and offered to help with the preparations for Blair's meeting with Charles.

"You are so pretty" Jenny said as Blair stood in front of the mirror staring at her own reflection with a critical eye.

Blair suddenly remembered her rotting problem. She looked down at her arm it had already begun the rotting process. She ran over to the elixir to get it back to normal.

"No, just what I need right now -rotting body parts" Blair drank the elixir to get her arm back to normal. After she drank the elixir she ran to stand in the light, the rotting vanishes. Blair felt disgusted over her own body.

"If Chuck finds out, that I am a rotting mummy, he will never look at me again_" Blair knew it was for the best, that Chuck did not fall for her. He was human; they would never stand a chance against the time. _

He will never know. How can he? Besides, he will be too distracted by your beauty." The sound of the phone ringing broke Jenny out of her daydreaming.

Blair sends Jenny out so she could finish up alone. Yes, she like Jenny, but Jenny´s fascination with her was a little overwhelming sometimes.

Blair walks over to the closet and takes a light pink dress. She curls her hair up.

Blair was dress and waiting for Chuck.

"Nathaniel what am I to do? " Chuck walks back to his closet and looks for something to wear.

"I… feel for her" Nate looks up at Chuck. That line got Nate to snap out of his own dream world. Never in the years of being friends with Chuck Bass, had Chuck looked so nevus. Chuck Bass never admit his feelings for women on less it were sexual.

Chuck picks Blair up. She wears the daintiest dress. The pink flower dress looks good on her. She looks like a queen.

"Blair… you look ..ravishing" Chuck gave her a real smiles not one of his smirks . She looked at him with scanning eyes. His dark suit with red neckline and perfect hair, she wants to bury her hands through his hair.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Chuck walks up and kisses her on the cheek. Unbearable heat runs through her body when he pressed his lips to the cheek. .

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Blair tries to looks out of the black windows. Chuck smirks at her

"No, sorry sweetheart, If I did it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"" He really wanted to touch her curly hair. Blair sits far from him. Her hands were on her knees. The dress riled up to show off her milky tights. Chuck remembers the night of passion. He longs for her warm touch. What is wrong with him?

Blair felt hot when his hand greased hers to help her in to the car.

They arrive at central park.

"Let's take a walk" Chuck says. He helps her out of the car. He is acting like at gentleman, but people who knew Chuck Bass could see the devil in him.

"Thank you Chuck" Blair holds his hand. They peaceful walk is suddenly disturb by a woman. She looks drunk and her eyes are blood-shot. The woman jumps in to Chuck and tries to wrap her legs around Chuck´s waist.

"Chuck baby have you forgotten me?" She purrs. Her drunkenness is clearly visible on her voice.

Chuck shook her off "Penelope we broke up. Get it through your head. Now Penelope, we really most bee going" Penelope looks at Blair with blood-red hate.

"So you are dumping me for…. _that_" Penelope points at Blair. Blair stands her ground with head halt high.

What the hell is wrong with that chick Blair thought?

"That thing has a name" Blair snaps at Penelope.

"Who care? Let´s go, Charles" Chuck looks at Penelope with irritation. Yes Penelope was good company but not a keeper. Chuck would gladly send her of, but Blair bet him to it.

"I am Blair Waldorf and Charles here is on a date with me" Blair starts to walk.

Chuck follows her.

"Sorry about Penelope, she can be a little too much"

Blair looks at him and smiles.

"That is the problem with being so handsome" Chuck looks at her with interest.

Eventually Blair brought up the topic of Dan Humphrey and the tone of her voice and the admiration and gratitude were shining in her eyes. Chuck knew that the way Daniel looked at Blair was not the same as himself, but that didn't stop him from getting an unsettling feeling. He pulled Blair tight to him, draping his hand around her tiny waist.

"Why can we have a nice day together without being bothered" Chuck says.

Blair feels his warm hands on her waist. Blair looks down at her hand and sees the rotting is begun.

She drags it out of Chuck´s hand quickly.

"Chuck I need to go to the bathroom. Just go ahead to our table" Blair kissed Chuck cheek and ran off.

Chuck dos don't get why Blair is acting strange, so he followers her to the bathrooms. The first that walks out is an old lady. He sees Blair drinking from a small bottle. She feels the elixir burning down her throat. .

"Blair I found you" Chuck knock and sew Blair jump. She looks surprised to see him there.

"Oh God, you scared me" Blair takes the bottle and hides it behind her back.

"Are you all right?" Chuck asks concerned.

"Yes I have a bad cold" Blair lies. Chuck looks at her, she doesn't look sick at all.

They eat dinner together.

Blair sat opposite of him. The nice view over New York City, was displayed in front of them and they could see everything.

"Oh Chuck this restaurant is amazing" Chuck looks back at Blair.

"No you are amazing" Chuck says. HE noticed how a faint blush spread over her cheeks and oculdn't help but find it adorable

"God how many women have you use that one on?" Blair looks at him with interest.

"No one but you" Chuck says honest.

"So Blair what were you really doing in Egypt?" Chuck looks at her with curiosity.

"I was digging after some old treasure" Blair lies smoothly.

Chuck is intrigued with her and notices a sense of a mysterious ore over her. She had this mysterious ore over her. God how many women have you used that one on?" Blair looks at him with interest.

"No one but you" Chuck says honestly. "So Blair what were you really doing in Egypt?" Chuck looked at her with curiosity.

"I was digging after some old treasure" She lied smoothly.

He looked intrigued and noticed a sense of a mysterious ore over her.

"What is your relationship with Dan?"

Blair looked up, stunned by his out-of-nowhere inquire. He sounded possessive and jealous and it reminded her of Marc Anthony – he was his spitting image. "Are we playing twenty questions to the professor?" Blair asked coldly.

"No I was just curious about you" Blair smiled at him.

"All right, my name is Blair Waldorf. I am 22 years old and I am a librarian in the Egyptian department"

She waited for him to return the favour and open up to her in return.

"I am Charles Bass. I am 24 years old. And I am a treasure hunter" Chuck smirked at her.

They spent the rest of the day together.

"Thank you for this…" she smiled at him.

"It was my pleasure" Chuck bowed down and kissed her.

Blair drew away from him for a moment and bit her lip.

"I want to see you again" _She simply couldn't help herself_

Chuck kisses her again.

"Good. You didn't really have a choice in the matter. "


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. Thanks to you readers out there.

* * *

**

Tresaure not to be gamble with

**Chapter 8**

**Death is ony the beinning**

The mystery with Blair grows when Chuck made a research about Blair. He finds out that she has no other relatives. Her birth paper looks old and doesn't look right. Chuck calls Mike to see if he had found out something on Blair. Mike told him she worked at the library, so that was true then.

Chuck´s dreams grew darker by the time. The dreams included Blair crying and him lying down on her lap. The place in the dreams was old looking like a palace. Blair looks sad and horrorstruck over his body. Why was she crying over him? Blair had never cried in his dreams before. She used to be glad and smiling at him.

A week after they date. Chuck had the seam dream again with Blair tear stain face. This time he could see his clothes with blood. He felt the pain and cold like ruing ice. This dream Blair voice was audible. Normally Chuck couldn't hear her.

"_Marc" She called over and over. She kissed his lips and holds him tight. A man comes in to her chamber. _

"_My queen they are coming" The man has an old looking toga on. _

"_Let them come.. They have what their want" Blair looks down at Chuck´s body. _

"_Fetch the great cobra, the king of serpents" The man looks shock over Blair command. _

"_Surly my queen does not wish for death?" _

"_Yes, I do. I can live without Marc" _

_The man comes back with a basket, the basket hiss. Chuck look as Blair open the basket and drags out a big cobra. The serpent looks angry and ready to bite. Blair doesn't look scared at all. _

"_I welcome you death" Blair holds the cobra to her chest. Chuck felt his body ran cold with the sight of Blair getting bitten. She falls down over his dead body_.

Chuck wakes. What the hell was this dream? He needs to see Blair and find out if she was okay. The dream was taking him all his might not to scream. Why had she called him _Marc _and what time was it?

Could it be the old Egypt? Chuck thoughts were running wild with curiosity. Had he died in his old life?

The next day he told Nate.

"You are totally losing it man" Nate looks worried at his friend.

"Nate, I fucking died in this dream. I could feel the pain and blood" Chuck goes on about his dream and ignores Nate´s worried face.

"Yah, people often dream of dyeing" Nate says. Nate used to dream about being eaten by a green monster, Chuck used to joke about it and told him to tell the monster off.

Chuck shook his head "No Nate they don't" Nate could see Chuck´s logic thinking.

"You are right" Nate nods. "This dream is seriously scary" Chuck says without any emotionally tone.

Blair dream back in time that day Marc died. Blair held him so tight and cry for him. The way his skin turns pale and cold. His cheeks lifeless and the rosy blush gone. The blood spatter all over her toga and the way he lay in her arms. Blair wakes up drenched in sweat.

"Are you okay, Blair" Dan came in to her room. He looks concerned over at her. He walks over to her bed.

"Dan, I keep seeing him died over and over again"

"Who?" Dan asks. Dan is holding Blair´s hands to stop them for trembling. Dan is wearing a PJ with blue clouds on.

"Marc, I can stop thinking at that awful moment, where he was taken from me" Blair holds on the pillow like a lifeline. Dan nods, still not saying anything. He looks at her with understanding and finely he says

"You really loved him, did you?" Blair looks up at Dan´s friendly eyes.

"Yes" Blair admits. She loved Marc and still did. Every man until he came along, had be a show, to show people she could get what she wanted. Marc had loved her for her. He loved her boy even through Caesarian wasn't his to care for. Dan kept talking to Blair till she fell asleep.

The next day, Chuck decided to see Blair. He goes to the library to see her. Blair was standing on a high ladder. That scared Chuck. He watch her put the books back to their originally place. Blair dainty hands grab the books with a light tuck. She really looks sexy in her pencil skirt and long white blouse. The blouse was see-through. Blair had a white bra with pink flowers on. Blair catches Chuck staring at her. Blair cheeks suddenly redden with Chuck´s lust full eyes.

"Chuck Bass, what are you doing here? Blair crawls down the ladder on her way down she slips on the steps. Chuck grabs Blair. Blair skirt rills up and gives Chuck a sight of her white matching panties. Chuck´s heart nearly stops. She is soo sexy and innocent looking.

"Oh God, I am soo clumsy" Blair laughs. Chuck lifts her safely down. Chuck is wearing black pants and a white shirt that is open and it gives Blair just a look at his dark chest- hair.

"I am here to see you" Chuck smirks at her. Blair drags her skirt back in place.

"That is sweet of you" Blair stood in front of him.

"I can be _very _sweet if you like?" Chuck voice sounds seductive to her eras; God this man was meant to drive her wild.

"Now, seriously what are you doing here?" Blair crosses her arms over her chest and looks at him.

"I wanted to talk to you and buy you lunch" Blair smiles such a gentleman.

"What a coincident I have me break now" Blair gives him a wink.

"Does that mean that you will?" Chuck asks.

Blair toke his hands and let him out.

Chuck felt happy. Blair was so different from other women. She had a mysterious ore over her.

Suddenly Chuck felt eyes following them. Blair walks him over the street. Her hair blew in a soft way. They walk down at little alley.

Suddenly men jump in front of them and drag Blair with them.

"Chuck, Chuck, Chuuuuck" Blair is trying to fight them off her. Chuck kick the man nears to him in the face.

Blair bit a man's hand. "Agh, you bitch" Blair runs to Chuck. Chuck gets kick by five men. The kick is quite hard. Chuck cannot get up in time to stop them from dragging Blair off. Chuck hears her screams, but he cannot move an inch.


End file.
